


My sister's story

by absolute_trash



Category: Doctor Who, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Stephen King - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Charactor Death, Crack, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Swearing, Twerking, is this, my family - Freeform, my first crack, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_trash/pseuds/absolute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something that my sister (10) thought up and had my write down. I'm sorry in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sister's story

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea why I wrote this down or why I'm posting it on here. Please bare with me though as this is a funny but shity story. I am Jackie. My brother is Remy, my best friends are Katie and Hunter and my cousin is Lizzie.

Jackie was dating Deadpool and Loki was jealous and didn't talk to her anymore. Deadpool took off his mask and Jackie said "Ewww," and puked.  
Loki said "Dude, that's so gross."  
Katie started dating the Hulk. He hugged her and crushed her arm. He carried her to the hospital and broke her back. He then screamed as loud as he could like a wimpy girl and died. Katie started crying and said, " You should be ashamed of yourself." While Hulk was falling he stepped on a crack and broke his mother's back.  
Jackie was still puking. Then for some reason Deadpool's face was on her bed and Katie lied down on it and died. Katie came back with a broken leg and still had a broken arm.  
Loki is magical, he named his butt mewmew because when he farts it says that.  
Shira keeps running into walls and finds out that nothing happens when you run into walls. Then there was a zombie apocalypse.  
Loki dropped from the sky naked into a Frost Giant party and got kicked out. He dropped into an anniversary for Deadpool and Jackie. Jackie is the the one who kicked him out.  
A fish jumped out of the pond and landed in Katie's top hat. It exploded and went everywhere. It got in her eye, which exploded. Which made her brain explode. Which made her head explode. Which made everyone puke because they had Katie all over them.  
Boo pooped out Pixie and Stephen King popped out of nowhere. Pennywise popped out and ate a cat and farting out cats.  
Deadpool apparently likes to squeeze chickens heads off. So Iron Man's head popped out of a chicken body.  
Captain America was dating Thor so Loki was jealous because he wanted to date his not-brother.  
Remy was working at a strip club in Jamaica making a lot of money. He was also wearing a bra and thong while dancing to Katy Perry's "ET".  
Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil got fired from their jobs at Mcdonald's. They became hobos because their boss was their landlord. Dan called the police, the cop's name is Mr. Poopercup, he fell down the stairs into a rino who took off his pants and was wearing "I <3 Niall" underwear. So the rino found his pants on Loki's horns so he kicked him back to Asgard.  
Spider-Woman got married to Hawkeye. Spider-Man got married to Lizzie. Lizzie then got french kissed viciously by Spider-Man and was suffocated and died. Then she started taking ruffies and Spider-Man ate her heart. Lizzie then became ruler of the Underworld and Ozzy Osbourne was her brother.  
Hunter went to Jamaica to see Remy and was turned into a peacock by Jackie who was at her honeymoon because he always peacocked around. Remy started dry-humping him and got a peacock feather stuck in his belly button. Then they got married at Remy's strip club and flew there using Remy's amazing twerking powers and Hunter his wings.


End file.
